paranoidandroidfandomcom-20200213-history
Paranoid Android FAQ
This is a list of frequently asked questions about the Paranoid Android rom. The topics include troubleshooting, flashing, and more. General F.A.Q Q''' : How do I flash this? '''A : Head over to the Flash Guide Wiki Page, This will tell you the basic steps of flashing Paranoid Android on your phone. Do note that the steps provided is the most basic steps involve, actual steps may differ depending on what device you are on. Q''' : What is recovery, bootloader, root (ya daa, ya daa, ya daa) '''A : You can read more on google, but basically bootloader is the low level program / software that innitiate the boot sequence, it will try to read you partition and started up the CPU for processing. By unlocking it, you can bypass the default security measure and freely write (flash) to your partition. This will enable you to install aftermarket ROMs, recoveries and so on. After unlocking the Bootloader, you will need to find a good recovery for your device. They are two main branches of custom recovery : ClockWorkMod (CWM) and Team Win Recovery Project (TWRP). Paranoid Android recommends TWRP as it supports automated OTA flashing by default (Zip stack flash) and support of OpenScript. Once the recovery is installed, you can backup your current ROM, flash stuff, and access recovery tools (hence recovery) to revive broken ROMs. Most after market ROMs, including Paranoid Android, already include Root support. Root enables you to change system settings, that would not be possible without root. This includes full data backup, changes system parameters (wifi settings, build.prop, boot parameter, init.d and so on). That's pretty much what root does for you, it elevates you from mortal, to a demi god. Q''' : Does this void my warranty? 'A ': Yes '''Q : Can I revert back if anything goes wrong? A ''': Yes, Google has provided stock images that you can download and flash on to your phone (Nexus devices). For any other phones (unofficial builds) you will need to search for the appropriate recovery method for your device. '''NOTE : Your data will be lost, backup your data. Q ': Google Apps/ Google Play service is missing after flashing Paranoid Android. Help! '''A ': As we already mentioned here , you will need to flash Gapps or Google Apps, this will install Google apps and services that you need. You can also skip this if you don't like to use Google Services. Alternatively, you can sideload other services (i,e : App store such as Amazon's). Paranoid Android specific Questions '''Q: How do you reset the Recents button behavior? A: Go to: Settings -> Backup & Reset -> Reset preferences -> Select Switch apps -> Press OK Q: Which Android version is Paranoid Android based on? A: It is based on Android 4.4.3 Kitkat. We realize that the versioning may be confusing, but all current versions of Paranoid Android (4.x) are based on Kitkat. Q: How do you block individual apps from Hover? A: Long press on the notification -> App Info -> Disable from Hover Theme Chooser Q: '''How do I find a theme? '''A: You can find themes by searching for 'cm11' in Google Play or by taking a look at the official theme thread on XDA.